1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a visual warning device applicable to an emergency vehicle, more particularly to a visual warning device when applicable to an emergency vehicle having both a warning function to provide various colored flashing lights and a lighting function to adjustably project the lighting in preferable direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a flashing colored light 90 refers to any of several visual warning devices, which may be known as light bars or beacons as well as other components such as sirens or rotating lights, permanently fixed on the roof of an emergency vehicle 95, such as fire truck, police car and ambulance, to provide a variety of colored light signals for giving a warning when the emergency vehicle 95 is speeding on the street due to some emergency duty.
However, the conventional flashing colored light 90 do not further provide a lighting function, if the lighting under some circumstances is so indispensable to the emergency vehicle 95 for lighting some places or locations to be lighted, it is so time-consuming to continually move the emergency vehicle 95 to arrive at a preferable position and then to use the head light of the emergency vehicle 95 for lighting.